


What's This

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Music, Fluff, Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: In which Prompto loves listening to Christmas music, Luna loves singing it, and Noctis does not love either.





	What's This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "What's This" from A Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Prompt: Christmas music

Prompto’s hips rocked back and forth as he plucked out every one of their Christmas CDs while humming “Do You Hear What I Hear.” Noctis settled back against the couch enjoying the show.

Lunafreya came back into the living room with three mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. Two had marshmallows, one of which had far more than the other. She set the one with fewer marshmallows in front of Noctis and the one without any beside it. The other she held out toward Prompto. “I made hot chocolate,” she said to get his attention.

“With marshmallows?”

“Extra. Prompto style.”

Spinning around with a goofy grin, he snatched the mug, downed it in one large gulp, and plopped down on the floor.

Luna shook her head with a giggle and settled herself beside Noctis on the couch. Prompto went back to humming and she soon joined in, even singing a few of the lyrics.

“You guys sure like Christmas music, don’t you?”

“Yeah! Who doesn’t?” Prompto asked rhetorically.

Noctis shrugged. “It’s okay. Some are fun.”

“What? You don’t find “Silent Night” beautiful?”

“Like I said, it’s okay.”

Luna frowned. A moment later she began to sing the song in question. Prompto joined in humming the background music with a reverent look on his face.

“Ah,” Prompto sighed once they’d finished. “You sing so beautifully.” He sent a pointed look at Noctis. “Isn’t that right, Noct?”

Luna gave him an appraising look. He sighed. “Yes, it is pretty when Luna sings it. But Luna always sings pretty.”

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. “Does that mean you’d rather listen to me sing than those CDs?”

“Definitely.”

Prompto frowned down at the CDs.

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Luna said. “You can sing with me.”

“Alriight,” he drawled, meeting Noctis’ eyes, “but Noct has to guess three out of five songs we sing, or else we can listen to one CD a day until Christmas.”

Noctis groaned, dropping his head back. “Might as well not even bother trying.”

“Oh, come now, we won’t be too mean, will we, Prom?”

“Naw, don’t have to.”

At this, Noctis snapped his head back up to give a challenging glare. “You’re on.”

Prompto smiled and began singing. “ _When we finally say goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm. But, if you'll really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm_!”

“Something about snow?” Noctis asked.

“You’re on the right track.”

“Snowy Day?”

Prompto made a loud buzzing noise. “Next one. _Soon the bells will start, and the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart_.”

“Something about singing?”

Prompto laughed. “See, Luna? He sucks at this.”

Luna held back her own laugh for Noctis’ sake. “Hey, don’t be mean. Try this one, Noct. _He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again. Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. What a beautiful sight._ ”

“Oh, something about Santa,” Noctis answered with certainty.”

“Well, duh,” Prompto said. “But what’s it called?”

“Santa is…Coming…to Town?”

Luna clapped enthusiastically. “Good job.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes at Noctis’ smug grin. “If you miss the next one, it’s my win.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“ _Ho ho the mistletoe is hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you._

 _Kiss her once for me_.”

Noctis smirked and gave Luna kiss.

“Hey!”

“I thought you told me to kiss her.”

Prompto shook his head. “Come on, what’s the song called?”

“Ho ho?”

He frowned. “Are you even trying?”

“No?”

Prompto groaned. “I need more hot chocolate.” He jumped up and went to the kitchen.

Luna released the laughter she had so far held back. “You two are being ridiculous. How about this, Prom. Let’s just listen to the CDs while our prince catches his beauty sleep.”

A loud clang came from the kitchen before Prompto reappeared at the couches back. He leaned down to give Luna a peck on the lips. “You’re brilliant.”

“Why thank you,” she said in a dignified voice.

Noctis grunted at her tone. “Just don’t play them too loud or they’ll invade my defenseless sleeping brain.”

“Considering how bad you just did at that, man, I don’t think that’d be a bad thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> The correct answers are: "Let it Snow," "It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas," "Santa Clause is Coming to Town," and "A Holly Jolly Christmas"


End file.
